Dust collectors may be used in cleaning to vacuum dust and other particles from floors, stairs, furniture, etc., and are also known as vacuum cleaners. Some dust collectors (vacuum cleaners) comprise a dust-collector main body (canister), which generates a suction draft (partial vacuum), and a coupling-hose part (flexible hose and wand), which is coupled to the dust-collector main body. Such dust collectors are also known as canister vacuum cleaners. The tip of the coupling-hose part (wand) is typically detachably coupled to a nozzle part (e.g., a vacuuming attachment, such as a crevice tool, floor nozzle, dusting brush, floor brush, nozzle, etc.). A motor and a fan, which generate the suction draft, are located in the dust-collector main body. A dust-collection chamber for collecting suctioned-in dust is also provided or defined in the dust-collector main body. Owing to the internal motor, dust-collection chamber, and the like, such a dust-collector main body is typically heavy and burdensome to carry by hand. Consequently, known dust collectors typically have castors that are attached to a lower part of the dust-collector main body so that the dust-collector main body can be dragged along the floor, as shown in, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2014-155862.